


Astraphobia

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Alec Lightwood, Cute, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Anxiety attack, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, Service Dogs, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Astraphobia: an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.Alec might have to rethink his fear of storms when a sudden downpour leads to talking, and flirting, with Magnus Bane.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 304
Collections: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about Alec being afraid of storms when it's storming and by the time I finished this fic the storm was gone. Also, cute little story: I wrote part of this fic with my dog partially on my lap and my laptop on my dog (he's big so he didn't care).

It wasn’t supposed to storm today. Alec had checked the weather twice while eating breakfast, as he always did. Apparently it was in vain because now rain is pouring down against the windows of his classroom, the wind rattling the glass panes. 

Alec watches a water droplet trail down the window across from him, feeling his heart rate spike. Instinctively, he reaches down to pat his service dog’s head. Archer is on high alert due to the oncoming storm. 

Alec does his best to re-focus on the lecture, on what Professor Garroway is saying, but all he can hear is the rain and the wind. When a boom of thunder makes him jump, he gives up. He shoves his stuff into his backpack and jumps out of his chair, avoiding the curious gazes of his classmates. 

Professor Garroway pauses in his lecture. “Alec? Are you alright?” 

“I have to go,” Alec chokes out in response, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing Archer’s leash. A gentle tug and Archer is on his feet, pressing his body to Alec’s side.

Alec stumbles out of the classroom into a mostly empty hall, face bright with shame and embarrassment. He hates being the center of attention, especially when he’s done something wrong or abnormal. Like running out of class because of a little storm.

His thumb scrapes the fabric of Archer’s leash as they move through the hallway to the nearest stairwell. It’s closed off by doors on both sides and near enough to the interior of the school that the storm won’t be so loud there. 

Alec pushes the door open with a little too much force, collapsing onto the top stair as it swings shut behind him. He pats his lap and Archer immediately lays down, planting his head and paws in Alec’s lap, a grounding pressure. 

As he tries to steady his breathing, Alec strokes his fingers through the fur on Archer’s head. He counts the seconds as he breathes in, counts as he holds, counts as he releases. 

It’s working. Right up until the door behind him is shoved open. Alec loses count of his breathing as it puts his nerves back on edge. He blinks in surprise when he sees Magnus Bane standing in the doorway, looking slightly out of breath. 

“Are you okay?”

Alec’s nervousness dissipates as shock overrides his emotions. He nods slightly. “Are you?” 

“I’m fine, I just wanted to check on you. When you ran out of class you looked like you were going to be sick... Can I sit?” 

Alec had wanted to be alone when he left the classroom, but he likes Magnus. Magnus talks to him sometimes when no one else bothers. Magnus never tries to pet Archer without asking. Magnus has never made Alec feel insecure about his autism. Plus, he’s pretty. 

“Okay.”

Magnus smiles at him and maneuvers around Archer’s tail to sit on the step below them, turning so his entire body is facing Alec. Alec lowers his gaze, studying the sparkly top Magnus is wearing. It leaves his midriff exposed, putting brilliant almost golden skin on display. Alec wonders if it’s cold.

“I assume you don’t like storms?” Magnus asks. He drapes one of his arms over his bent knee, peering at Alec behind heavily made-up lids. 

Alec shrugs, looking back down at Archer, scratching his head so he doesn’t have to worry about unintentionally hurting himself by reverting to his old stims. He buries his other hand in his pocket and picks at lint. It’s a big improvement from when he used to pick at his skin. 

“They’re loud,” Alec manages. “And bright. Thunderstorms give me sensory overload and anxiety.” 

“That can’t be easy.” 

Alec glances up, but looks away because Magnus is still looking at him. “It’s not, but I shouldn’t miss class because of it.” 

“Professor Garroway will understand. He’ll probably even email you the lecture notes.” 

Alec knows he will. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened. But he also knows he’s not supposed to miss class. He’s confused by the little smile on Magnus’ lips when he peeks at him.

“Why are you here?” Alec knows Magnus isn’t afraid of storms. He doesn’t think Magnus is afraid of very much at all. 

“I was worried about you. Would you prefer to be alone?” 

Usually the answer would be a resounding yes. Alec likes to be alone. People are often confusing and loud. But he thinks his thoughts would spiral more if he was alone right now, regardless of how many coping techniques and stims he’s learned over the years. “No, I want you to stay.” 

“Then I will. What do you normally do during storms? When you’re at home?” 

Alec thinks of the soft blankets he can curl up in, the blinds he can pull over the window.. “I listen to audiobooks. If Isabelle is home she brings candy bars and we watch something together.” 

Magnus shuffles through his sequin-studded backpack and pulls out a surprisingly simple black wallet. “What’s your favorite type of candy?” 

“I like peanut butter chocolate.”

Magnus shoots up, but he leaves his backpack on the ground. “I’ll be right back.” 

“Where are you-” Alec doesn’t get a chance to ask where Magnus is going because he’s halfway down the stairwell already. 

Alec takes off his own backpack and pulls out the first thing his fingers land on; the pair of large black headphones he never leaves home without. He doesn’t know how long the storm will last, but he knows he won’t be going back to Professor Garroway’s class. His parents won’t pick him up until much later and he doesn’t dare ride the subway. Busses aren’t quite as bad, but they’re not an option either with the storm going on. 

Alec puts on his headphones and shuffles through the downloaded audiobooks on his phone, starting one about ancient Egyptian mythology. 

He only listens for about fifteen minutes before he has to pause it because Magnus is jogging back up the stairs. Alec can see two orange packages in his hand. Magnus resumes his place on the stair below Alec and holds out one of the Reeses candy bars. 

Alec takes his headphones off, letting them rest against his neck as he studies the plastic in Magnus’ hand. He glances up at Magnus who smiles back, “For you.” 

Alec hesitantly takes the chocolate, opening it so he can nibble at one of the Reeses cups as Magnus devours his own. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure. The school vending machines may not have many options, but they do provide good peanut butter chocolate.” 

Alec’s never used the vending machines. He eats healthy, with the exception of the junk Isabelle occasionally sneaks him. He’s definitely never bought food from the school. But the candy tastes the same as the ones Isabelle gets him so he cherishes it. “Why did you buy me chocolate?” 

“You said your sister gives you chocolate. She’s not here, but that’s no reason you shouldn’t get to indulge. Besides, it’s never an annoyance to buy chocolate for a cute guy.” 

Alec is only halfway through his peanut butter cup, but he pauses. “So… You think I’m cute?” 

“Cute, handsome, pretty- pick your adjective.” 

Alec feels a flush rise to his cheeks. He’s never been called cute or pretty. Handsome yes, but only by family members. He studies the dark jacket with too many buttons that Magnus is wearing over his glittery crop top. “I’m not as pretty as you.” 

“I disagree. I may have a flashier fashion sense, but there’s something attractive about simple black T-shirts and dark hair. Especially with your bone structure.” 

Alec narrows his eyes at his chocolate. He doesn’t want to get this wrong, but the way Magnus is talking to him… “Are you flirting?” 

Magnus hums. “Would you be upset if I was?” Alec shakes his head. He would very much like to know that Magnus Bane, with his perfect eyes and bold eyeliner and sparkly clothes, is flirting with him. Magnus could probably date anyone he wanted. “Good, because I was.” 

“Why?” Alec asks as he finishes off the first chocolate cup. He can’t hear the storm in here, but he thinks even if he was back in the classroom he wouldn’t be able to hear it over his chaotic thoughts. 

“Because I like you.” 

That doesn’t make sense. Alec isn’t like Magnus and he doesn’t know what the other man would see in him. But it makes his stomach feel light and brings a smile to his face. “Really?” 

“I wouldn’t lie about this.” 

“I... I like you too.” Alec says shyly, fiddling with the chocolate package. He knows there’s another cup inside but he’s too overwhelmed, in the best way, to eat it. 

“Are you sure? You seem nervous. I wasn’t trying to pressure you.” 

Alec shakes his head, puts his chocolate in his backpack, and taps Archer’s head so the dog will move off of his lap. He slides down to the next stair and faces Magnus. He tries to make eye-contact, but Magnus’ deep brown eyes make his head go blank so he focuses on Magnus’ goatee instead. “I am nervous, but not because I’m lying or I’m not sure. I’m just new to this.” 

“In that case, I’m glad to hear you feel the same.” 

Alec picks at his jeans, his heart thrumming in his chest. He likes the feeling. “Can I kiss you now?” 

“I would like that,” Magnus tells him. 

Alec is careful in his movements, slow and precise, not wanting to ruin something before it’s even started. He presses his lips to Magnus’ and tastes the candy he’d just eaten. He smiles as leans back, wringing his hands excitedly, unable to keep still.

“Can we go on a date?”

“Of course, darling? Where would you like to go?” 

Alec nibbles on his lip. He can still taste Magnus’s lips. “There’s a coffee shop next to campus.” 

“I love coffee.” 

“Good. We can go when there’s not a storm and I’ll buy you a coffee.” Alec is a little nervous, but mostly excited. He wants to buy Magnus a coffee and flowers and also maybe kiss him again.

Magnus hums and Alec risks glancing up, relieved when he finds Magnus is smiling. “That sounds lovely.” 

Alec decides that maybe storms aren’t always a bad thing. Not if it means getting a date with a nice guy who buys him chocolate when he’s nervous and tells him he’s pretty. No, storms aren’t always so bad. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have like 5 stories in my drafts and they're all fluff or hurt/ comfort so I'll try to edit and post them ASAP but also it's finals week so thanks for being patient. Hope everyone's doing well!


End file.
